Against all Measures
by jannyjan
Summary: Look I suck at sunneries but this deals with Harry and Serverus. It tells what happens in their fifth year. Just read and review you will see. well Snape finds someone he can trust and Harry finds an old frends. But both of them have to undergo problems t


The Characters in "Harry Potter" does not belong to me. I'm just using them to write my story. Oh yeah, at the end can you please review and tell me how you like it. If you have any pointers, well tell.  
  
Chapter one: Faultrec and the Potion shop  
  
"Dammit! That man will be the death of me one day" walking around in the dark, the dark figure was trying to find his way through the dark alley. "I wonder why he sent me out here to find this potion. It would have been easier to buy it during the day. Him and his foolish games. I don't have time for him. It's already enough that school is about to start, but now I have to run errands for this old man."  
  
As the figure approached the end of the corner, he noticed another figure. But this figure was a little smaller "Who's there?" calls the little figure. "Wait.let me guess. Ahh.well Serverus. Nice to see you. How has it been my old friend? And why are you out waling around in the middle of the dark?"  
  
Serverus, who was now impatient, replied "Well! I'm doing fine and I don't remember you being my friend" he said in a low voice but angry way. "And why are you out here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Serverus, listen!" the figure was now starting to talking a low and now in an urgent voice "I need your help, you see. There is this guy that I owe money to. He said he would kill me if I didn't pay him his money. So I came out here to sell items." The small figure now walking up to Serverus. "Please! You got to help me!"  
  
"Nobody said I had to help you anyways!" Serverus hand was now in the air as he was about to hit him. "Who sent you this time? The Ministry?" His voice was now sounding dangerous but he put his hands down. "I wouldn't be seen helping a low life scum like you. Get away from me before I kill you!" reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wand. "I will not hesitate to kill you Faultrec."  
  
Faultrec, who was now scared for his life, took a step back. "Please Serverus, you have to help me" now begging "I don't want to die, I really need your help." With a cautious glance back behind him, he took a step forward to Serverus "look, whatever happened in the past between us, I'm sorry." He said more faster "I didn't mean to do it." With sweat on his face he kept on "Please, help me. At least give me a place to hide!"  
  
"I wouldn't help you if my life depended on it" Serverus said as he pushed Faultrec down to the ground. His wand was now pointing at him. "I told you Faultrec. Don't make me tell you again." He said as he bent down to talk to him "because if I have to tell you again you will feel the curse of my wand." Now getting up. "I have no time for you. I don't even want to see you." Serverus now was rising to his feet too walk away. "Faultrec, why should I help a toad like you?"  
  
Faultrec looking up at Serverus replied "Because I'm your friend."  
  
Serverus turned around to face him and said in a cold voice" I have no friends" looking at Faultrec from head to toe in a disgusted way "Who turned you into an overgrown toad?"  
  
Faultrec, who was now scared out of his mind said "Lucious Malfoy"  
  
With a small grin on his face, Serverus said "To bad. This is not my problem." He turned his back at him and began to walk away. Faultrec was still asking him to help him, but Serverus just walked away. He kept walking until he couldn't hear Faultrec's pleas. "I don't know why he showed up." Now he was talking to himself. "I'll check in this store. It looks like it might have what I am looking for."  
  
Before he walked into the store he examined it. He noticed this alley wasn't Kockturn alley but it was Hirogete alley. How did I get down here? He looked back at the store. It looked quite neat. The windows weren't dirty, but they were clean. It had curtains covering up the view from the inside of the store. The store didn't look creepy. It looked simple but small. Maybe if this store got what I need will come back to it next time. "But I doubt it would" saying out loud to himself. Walking forward now he read the sign. "Revena's Potions Shop" As he stepped inside the shop he noticed it was dimly lit. Candles were hanging from on the walls, and some was hanging from the ceiling. There was a midnight black cat on a red cushioned chair. The cat then opened its eyes to reveal its emerald green eyes. The cat then rose to its feet to strength. With the cat now staring at Serverus, Serverus just walked a head to the counter ignoring the cat. As he reached the counter the cat then jumped off the chair and ran to back of the counter. Standing at the counter and looking around he noticed a shelf in the corner with potions. He walked over to the corner to get a good look. "Potion of life" He said to himself. "Yes that's the potion of life." answered a woman's voice. "So are you the one who scared my cat?" Serverus turned around to see a light skinned woman staring up at him. Her hair went down to middle of her back. It was dark brown and shinning. Her dark brown eyes was watching him for his next reaction "What are you doing in a place like this in this time of night?" Snape looking annoyed replied "I don't have to answer to anyone, especially you!" "Why me?" she then turned her back "The potion of Life is a really hard potion to come across on. It is made from the roots of the fairy blossom tree. With a touch of Dragon eye blood and the remedy of the phoenix ether. This potion takes a year to make but it is really valuable." She paused for a second to look at Serverus. "I am Revena and this is my potion shop. I don't normally see you around her, but how can I help you?" Serverus had almost forgotten why he was out when he just remembered. "Yes, do you have the drought of the Living Dead?" Revena looked at him shocked "Why do you want that!? You do know what that is used for and do you know how to use it? "Yes I know how to use it!" He said with an annoyed look on his face. "The drought of the living dead is used to destroy a massive amount of mass or matter." He answered Revena looking straight in her eyes. "Well I see you know your potions" She said "but to bad I know more" She said in a sarcastically way. "Do you have the potion or not" Snape said sounding irritated. She looked at him "Yeah I got it" turning her back to walk to back of the store. While in the back see called out "How many do you want?" "10" He answered back. "You know it wouldn't hurt to smile a bit. Life isn't that bad." She called out from the back to him. Serverus paid her no mind. His attention was now at the potion of life. He read books about it but never saw it. The ingredients were hard to find so no one really had one. "150 gaz" she noticed he was looking at the potion of life. "You know come to think of it, that is the only container I have of that, do you want to buy that to?" "No! I came for my droughts and that is it" he left out of the shop in a bad temper. Making his way down to Kockturn alley, Serverus noticed somebody shadow in the alleyway ahead. He reached in his pocket to pull out his wand. "I know you wasn't about to put a curse on me!" A voice called out. "Lumorus" The tip of the figure wand lit up just enough so that the figure could be visible. "What do you want now Revena!" He said in an annoyed voice. "You left you recite" she practically threw it at him. "At least you can say thank you or at least be courteous!" Now at this point she was walking back to her shop. "Wait" Snape called out, but she was already walking forward without looking back. So Snape just turned to walk away.  
  
So how was it? Was it good or was it bad? Come on and tell me because I really need to know. Thank you. :(((((((((( 


End file.
